Crisis on Naboo
"Crisis on Naboo" is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the eighty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 10, 2012 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis The Jedi Council plans the Chancellor's arrival on Naboo to preside over the Festival of Light. Their main tool will be a ray shield that will surround the Chancellor, as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi, still infiltrating the bounty hunters' ranks as Rako Hardeen. Surprisingly, Anakin is a bit too eager about the plan, leaving Yoda and Mace Windu concerned. Meanwhile, the bounty hunters take over a hangar on Naboo, where Cad Bane explains the plan to the hunters, consisting of Moralo Eval, Embo, Derrown, Twazzi, and Obi-Wan. Using holograms, they will disguise themselves as Senate commandos. Derrown will break through the ray shield and distract the crowd, while Embo and Twazzi kidnap the Chancellor. Moralo Eval will be the getaway driver, and Obi-Wan will snipe the Chancellor with a stun blast. The bounty hunters then head off to execute their plan. Once he gets to the balcony, Obi-Wan contacts Mace telling him of the plan. The Chancellor arrives at Naboo, where Mace explains the procedure to him. The Chancellor is confident that the bounty hunters' plot will be foiled, especially with Skywalker guarding him. That night, the Festival of Light commences, and Palpatine gives his speech to the people. Right then, Derrown begins to enter the ray shield. Anakin notices him and leaps at the bounty hunter, but Derrown manages to trigger an explosion which brings the ray shield down. Skywalker, not deterred, confronts Derrown as Embo and Twazzi, disguised as Senate commandos, rush to the injured Chancellor. The two bounty hunters then disguise Palpatine as a Senate Guard and Twazzi as Palpatine; and race off under the image that Palpatine is helping an injured Senate guard to safety. Meanwhile, Derrown manages to electrocute Anakin, and tries to escape as Skywalker is assisted by Windu. Obi-Wan sees Derrown and shoots his jetpack, foiling the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan then sees Twazzi and Embo with the Chancellor and tries to stun them, but finds that his rifle only had one shot. The bounty hunters head to the speeder, where Bane and Eval race off with the Chancellor. However, Obi-Wan races after them. The bounty hunters take the Chancellor to the location where Dooku was supposed to meet them, but do not see the Sith Lord anywhere. Obi-Wan then arrives, claiming custody of the Chancellor. This results in a fight between Kenobi and Bane, and Kenobi manages to defeat the bounty hunter. At that moment, Anakin and Mace Windu arrive and arrest Bane and Eval, revealing Obi-Wan's deception to the bounty hunters. Bane angrily states that he should've known all along as he is dragged off. The Jedi walk with Palpatine and Padme as the Chancellor commends them on their success. However, Anakin is still furious about Obi-Wan's deception, and angrily wonders if the Jedi really know the truth. This statement shakes Obi-Wan, and the Jedi goes back to the balcony where he was before. There, he finds a comlink hidden in his rifle case, and realizes that Dooku knew about the Jedi plot all along. Meanwhile, Palpatine gives Anakin counsel as the two head to dine. However, they find Dooku in the dining room, and Anakin immediately confronts the Sith Lord. Palpatine tries to escape but is captured by Magnaguards, as Anakin and Dooku duel fiercely. As Palpatine watches on, grinning, it is revealed that the entire plot to capture him was a farce, and the real plan was to get Anakin to kill Dooku and join the Dark Side. Despite Anakin's rage, Dooku manages to overpower him, as he brings the Chancellor to his ship. However, Obi-Wan comes to the palace and joins the duel, and the two Jedi save the Chancellor, though Dooku escapes, taunting Anakin about his lack of strength. Later, the Chancellor commends Anakin and Obi-Wan for saving him again. Credits Cast Starring * James Arnold Taylor as Rako Hardeen / Plo Koon * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Corey Burton as Cad Bane / Count Dooku * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala / Twazzi * Stephen Stanton as Moralo Eval / Tech #1 * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Dave Filoni as Embo * Tom Kane as Announcer / Yoda * Matthew Wood as Derrown Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Danny Keller Written by * Brent Friedman Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Mas Amedda *Padmé Amidala *Cad Bane *Derrown *Dooku *Embo *Moralo Eval *Adi Gallia *Kit Fisto *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Palpatine *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Twazzi *Yoda *Sio Bibble Events *Clone Wars **Plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine **Duel in Theed **Festival of Light Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Naboo **Theed *Serenno **Box External Links *Crisis on Naboo on Wookieepedia Category:Episodes Category:Season 4